


Crazy In Love

by dreamflyer1100



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Because I'm a F'ed up person, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I actually kind of like this AU, I'm Going to Hell, Should I make more to this, This is basically a really bad excuse for me to write a yandere character, Why Did I Write This?, Why not Trunks?, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamflyer1100/pseuds/dreamflyer1100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made him go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So to set up the story, the female Xenoverse character is sent to help out the Z gang but ends up stuck in that time when her way back is destroyed (by the androids). Having somewhat proven her non-evilness, she goes back with the Z fighters to recover. When she tries to contact Xenoverse Trunks with one of Future Trunks' gadgets (because she figured that they would be able to find her easier if she sent out a signal of some kind and it works), things go South.
> 
> And the female Xenoverse character does NOT have any defining physical features except boobies and a coochie. So feel free to put any image on her as you like. She can even be a freakin' Buu. Literally no limit. Unless female Buus don't have... indoor plumbing... y'know what? Who cares. Future Trunks is a yandere here and I don't regret a thing. Have fun. You sick freaks. (jk y'all are awesome)

When he watched her fight against the androids, it was like watching an angel. She was graceful. She was beautiful. But most of all, she was strong. She gave them a run for their money. She punched, and kicked, and generally just handed out ass. Android ass. And to Trunks, that was all he needed. He was a little annoyed with the fact that she pushed them back so easily while he and the other fighters had been pummelled to bits, but all that was overshadowed by his growing desire. He wanted her. He NEEDED her. And he would have her, eventually.  
\------  
He thought of her that night. Knowing she was only a few rooms away heightened the experience. It was unbearable. Dreaming of touching her, having her pant underneath him, and moan out his name. But it was only a dream. God, did he want her. It was hard to fall asleep afterwards, though, having her swirl around in his head. Her eyes. Her lips. Her hands. Her- He needed air. Maybe some training would help clear his mind. He had been so distracted with his dream, that when he began to feel her power, he was completely surprised. She was awake. What was she doing? Training too? Maybe they could train together... But she wasn't training, he soon realized. She was downstairs, fiddling with something. He heard the familiar click clacking of a keyboard. Suppressing his power level, he crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner. She was using a communicator of his. Made purely for the effort of contacting his mother in the future, if he needed to.  
"Please, please work," she mumbled, frantically typing away.  
Oh god, her voice. Her voice alone could do it for him. Hushed and gravelly, like she hadn't used it in a while. He wished she would beg him too. Maybe he could make her...? But why was she using a communicator? And why in the middle of the night? Such suspicions were only in the back of Trunks' mind, but they were very much being considered.  
"What are you doing up?" he called, making her jump and spin around.  
Her body covered the bright screen and he looked over her frame. She was beautiful. He wanted to be the cause of such a piece of art contorting in pleasure.  
"What about you?" she asked.  
It was the first time she had addressed anyone with her voice. Most of the time it was a nod, a frown, or any other non-verbal cue. Trunks felt privileged and even a little happy. Could it be? Did she... like him back?  
"I couldn't sleep," he replied, smiling a little.  
She glanced down at the communicator, a little panicked.  
"Who were you trying to contact?" Trunks asked.  
"Er..." she paused. "My partner...?"  
Trunks frowned. Was that a blush on her face? "Why?"  
"Well... he was supposed to meet up with me after the fight but..."  
Definitely a blush. She liked this "partner" of hers. He felt something grip at his heart. He was jealous. Did they share each other's feelings? If they did, how far had they gone? Unforgiveable. She was his.  
He surged forward and embraced her, pushing her up against the table where the communicator sat.  
"Wha-?"  
He stopped her question with a kiss. She fought against the intrusion in her mouth at first, confused, but he eventually won. She tried to push him away, but he held fast. She began to beat his chest, but it was weak.  
It wasn't until a beeping came from the communicator did he allow her to breathe. She gasped, and he pressed the 'Talk' button.  
"Hello?" came a voice.  
It was distorted with static and faint, but it was there. And it wasn't his mother. This was a man's voice.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks clamped a strong hand over her mouth.  
"Are you her partner?" he asked the voice.  
It didn't answer for a second. "Yes."  
There was a smirk of satisfaction that split across Trunks' face as he hissed into the receiver. "She's mine now."  
He didn't even wait to hear the reply before he hung up.  
He gave her a fond look as he stroked the side of her face. "All mine."  
\------  
He had what he wanted. The androids didn't even matter now. He had her. Even if the androids found them, at least they would die together. He stroked her face and caressed her bare breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands. Like they were made for him.  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he drove himself deeper into her.  
Her eyes were screwed shut, tears streaming from them.  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of non-continuity in this fic. I'm sorry. For a lot things.


End file.
